In the treatment of wastewater, diffuser systems are used for aeration and mixing of the wastewater in a treatment basin. The diffuser system typically includes a blower which supplies air to one or more header pipes. In many systems, the header pipes connect with supply pipes which extend into the basin containing the wastewater. In treatment processes such as activated sludge systems making use of concrete basins, the supply pipes extend down to a location near the basin floor and connect with a lateral piping system. The lateral pipes reach into or across the basin, are anchored to the basin floor and may be equipped with air diffusers that discharge air into the basin.
In many applications, inorganic solids that enter the treatment basin are concentrated and settle as grit or other forms of solids on the basin floor. When the solids accumulation becomes excessive, it can seriously inhibit the effectiveness of the air diffusers. Consequently, it is necessary for the accumulated solids to be removed periodically in order to maintain the aeration system at peak operating efficiency. However, because of all of the piping and diffusers located in the basin and extending along its floor, it is difficult to obtain clear access to the floor so that the solids can be removed. The presence of the pipes and diffusers near the basin floor obstructs the floor area so that large machinery for removing the solids cannot be used in the basin. As a result, the maintenance expense and the downtime of the treatment system are often substantial.